The present invention relates to a valve assembly and, more particularly, to a valve assembly including a faucet handle assembly that provides a reduced gap interface between a handle base and a handle.
It is known to provide a faucet handle assembly including a magnetic coupling for retaining a handle on a stem of a valve cartridge. More particularly, a magnet may be rigidly attached to the handle and a magnetically attractive plate rigidly attached to the valve cartridge. The magnet mates with the magnetically attractive plate to achieve required pull forces for handle retention. To ensure the magnet and the magnetically attractive plate will consistently mate, a gap may be incorporated between the handle and the handle base to accommodate tolerances. Additionally, in order to rotationally reorient the handle relative to the valve cartridge, the magnetic force must be surpassed to disengage the handle from the valve stem.
An illustrative valve assembly of the present disclosure includes a compression spring, a clip, a washer, a stem adapter and a floating magnetically attractive plate as a retainer subassembly of a handle assembly which is rigidly attached to a valve cartridge received within a valve body. The magnetically attractive plate is allowed to move axially in order to couple with the magnet, which helps compensate for component tolerances. The force of the spring resists upward movement of the magnetically attractive plate. The spring force is less than the magnetic force of the magnet and, as such, the magnetic force pulls the magnetically attractive plate into contact with the magnet. Once the magnetically attractive plate has been pulled into contact with the magnet, the spring force is translated to pulling the handle down towards the valve cartridge resulting in a reduced gap between the handle and a handle base. The handle base may be defined by an escutcheon or trim flange supported by the valve body. A friction washer or ring may be positioned intermediate the handle and the flange. A reduced gap between the handle, the friction washer, and the flange helps to improve the overall aesthetics/appearance of the design, adds stability to the handle which helps to improve consumer perception, and helps prevent undesired water from entering the handle assembly.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for a faucet includes a valve body, a valve cartridge received within the valve body and having a valve stem defining a longitudinal axis, and a handle operably coupled to the valve stem of the valve cartridge. The valve assembly further includes a magnetic coupling including a first coupling member supported by the valve stem and a second coupling member supported by the handle, wherein the first coupling member is magnetically coupled to the second coupling member, and the magnetic coupling is moveable along the longitudinal axis of the valve stem.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a handle assembly for operating a valve cartridge received within a valve body of a faucet includes a fixed member supporting an upwardly facing surface, and a moveable member operably coupled to the valve cartridge and supporting a downwardly facing surface. The handle assembly further includes a valve stem extending between the valve cartridge and the moveable member, a spring receiving the stem, an upper retainer coupled to the stem, and a lower retainer coupled to the stem positioned below the upper retainer, the spring being received intermediate the upper retainer and the lower retainer. The handle assembly further includes a magnetic coupling including a first coupling member supported by the valve stem and a second coupling member supported by the handle. The first coupling member is magnetically coupled to the second coupling member, the magnetic coupling is moveable along the longitudinal axis of the valve stem, and the lower retainer is supported by the first coupling member.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for a faucet includes a valve body, a valve cartridge received within the valve body and including a valve stem, and a handle operably coupled to the valve stem of the valve cartridge. The valve assembly further includes a magnetic coupling operably coupled between the valve body and the handle, and a spring operably coupled between the magnetic coupling and the valve stem. The spring biases the magnetic coupling downwardly toward the valve body, and biases the downwardly facing surface toward the upwardly facing surface.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.